This study explores differences between Internal Medicine and Family Practice primary care physicians in detecting and treating of patients with major depression or dysthymia. Using self-report data and widely accepted depression screening questionnaire scales, depressed individuals will be identified from a randomly selected sample of a large, group practice Health Maintenance Organization (HMO). These subjects will be assigned to their primary care provider, who will either be a Family Practice or an Internal Medicine physician. The specific aims of this project are l) to compare differences in detection rates of depression between Family Practice and Internal Medicine physicians, 2) to compare treatment methods of depression between Family Practice and Internal Medicine physicians, 3) to compare health care resource use of depressed patients of Family Practice vs. Internal Medicine physicians, and 4) to compare health care resource use of detected vs. non-detected depressed patients within and between Family Practice and Internal Medicine physicians. Using logistic regression, the proportion of these members being treated for depression by Family Practice versus Internal Medicine primary care physicians will be compared; as will the treatment methods of Family Practice versus Internal Medicine physicians. Finally, multiple linear regression will be employed to compare the resource utilization of depressed members who are being treated versus those who are not being treated. In all the above analyses, patient health status and demographics, and physician characteristics will be used as control variables.